Untitled
by Yenswky
Summary: Alternate universe, ProSlytherin story... read and review
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was the beginning of spring, the air was breezy, buds were awaking after a long winter's sleep. It was perfectly cliché. It was a Saturday, most slept in but there were a handful of happy troopers awake basking in the purity of a new life. Some however, just took time to contemplate and one silent figure did just that. Just then he felt a pair of arms snake around him, then a face resting itself in his nape. The scent of lilacs infused his senses; uncharacteristically he smiled, and in a swift and slick movement pulled her unto his lap and nuzzled into her nape. This was the only place he felt truly at peace, in her arms. Then she just rested herself on his chest, both breathing rhythmically. Everything that was needed to be said was already said in the silence that surrounded them. A single perfect green leaf made its way swaying and spinning, finally with a perfect landing into her palm.

"Why did the leaf leave the tree? Was it because the wind courted it or was it because the tree didn't ask it to stay?" she said, twirling the leaf.  
He looked into her eyes and said, "Stay."  
"Silly boy," she said, giving him a small kiss on the ear. Lingering there she said, "I'll never leave you."  
He pulled her ever closer and whispered in her ear.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
He smiled lightly and pulled away, then gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

She left me later on to go get ready for out little romp. It was our third anniversary, and I remember the day I asked her to be mine. I'll remember it forever.

/Flashback/

"Why are you going out with him!"  
"Because he's my friend! Why are you getting so worked up?"  
"Because I love you!"  
"What…"she stared at me, her silvery green eyes piercing mine.  
"I…" and ran into my arms.  
"I love you too," she smiled as I put my arms around her.  
Then a sudden gravitational force centered our lips. We parted blushing like beetroots.  
"As far as awkward moments go, this is definitely memorable," I said, breaking the silence.  
"It definitely is."

/End of Flashback/

I smirked at the memory of my first kiss, it only gets better.   
"Arrgh…" I said, clutching at my scar…it couldn't be…I fell to the ground.  
After a while I recovered, I thought I'd look up Dumbledore later. I picked up the flowers I bought, lilies; her favourite, and continue walking to the dungeons where I was supposed to meet her. It was a mad frenzy. 'Ah…Hogsmeade week."

Just then I heard a familiar shrill scream coming from the hallways.  
"Suicide in the bath!" at first unclear then it dawned, "SUICIDE IN THE BATH!"  
It was coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That means it had to be…   
"How many people go to that bath?"  
My eyes widened with each piece o f reality setting in.  
I broke into a wild run. Each step put and extra stone in my heart.

When I reached the scene, a large crowd has already gathered there. All of them parted like the Red Sea when they saw me approaching. A pathway I was afraid to tread, in fear of what was awaiting me. I took brave steps and found my tears had come to life.

I staggered to the lifeless body that lay limp on the marble floor. 

The murmurs barely heard, I was in a world of my own, I reached for her cold hand and turned it upside down to find words seared upon her hand that I understood all too well...


	3. Chapter 3

.Chapter Two.

He remembered the scent of death that lingered in the air, the coldness and the emptiness that received citizenship in his soul, most of all he remembered the words seared into her forearm… 'Woniderste'. He knew whose handicraft this had been, only so few know Parseltongue. "Only the dearest will I take…"

/flashback/  
"You know, Harry; mummy planted new flowers in the garden and I helped her. Want to come see?" said a bouncing happy girl of six.  
"Eww…flowers. Flowers are for girls," said Harry scrunching up his face.  
"But I am a girl…Haaaarry…pretty please?" she said tugging at his hand.  
"Anty, I want to play ball…" said Harry looking at Draco.  
"Haaaaa…r…"  
"Okay, okay…let's go, but you have to watch me play ball later kay…" he said sticking out his pinky.  
"Okay Harry, let's go…" she said as they ran hand in hand across the lawn to the Reeds Residence.  
"Here! Here! Harry…" she said pointing at the flower.  
"It looks like a glass cup," said Harry scrutinizing it.  
"I like it, it's so pretty…it's white with a yellow…a yellow-  
"Stem?"  
"Yeap, stem. Harry, do you like it?"  
"If you like it, Annie, I do," he said, holding her hand.  
"I like it. So you like it…"she said in a sing-song voice.  
"We can go play ball now if you want Harry…" said Anthea walking in the opposite direction.  
"I think I'll sit here," said Harry plopping himself beside the flower.  
Then she sat next to him, both entranced by the pure and white lily.  
/end of flashback/

He stood up, picked the lilies up gently and put on his cloak…with this he made his way out of the dungeons. The school was deserted in the hall ways because most were in the library and common rooms finishing their homework; he took slow, premeditated steps towards a place he had been avoiding for three months now.

He finally reached his destination and slowly pushed the doors open. He still saw her body there, the pool of blood, the oozing green infused with coagulated blood of her veins. He felt a lump in his throat, a sting in his eye and a stab in his heart.

He took a seat where he knelt exactly three months ago. Laid the flowers where she laid and said, in a hoarse whisper, "Happy Birthday Anthea."

Not everyone choose to deal with grief this way, Draco went flying in hopes that the wind would blow the path away. It hadn't only been Harry's loss; together they were the Slytherin Trio, now it was a two man act. As he flew higher up into the clouds, he reminisced on how thing could change so much within a year.

/flashback/  
"Good morning birthday-girl…" drawled Draco leaning against the door frame.  
"Morning…" she replied softly careful not to wake the sleeping figure next to her.  
"Dobby went all out for you, it's already eleven, better wake him up…" he said pointing to their sleeping friend nestling himself comfortably on her stomach.  
"I don't have the heart to…he looks so peaceful and adorable…so cute."  
"I can take peace, adorable but not cute," said their sleepy friend rowing himself then proceeding to move up and rest his head in her arms.  
"But you are cute…"she said pinching his cheeks, then giving him a peck on either side.  
"You missed a spot," he said flipping her over and kissing her full on the lips as they lapsed into a make-out session.  
"Too early for these people, I'll be outside when your hormones calm down." He said shaking his head smirking, as he thought 'Love makes people retarded.'  
/end of flashback/

He decided to head back to check on his friend, and then lowered himself closer to the ground, away from the clouds. As he was headed back, he noticed the palace lights flickering. He must be too tired, it was nearly ten…so he rubbed his eyes then when they reopened, and the castle had disappeared. He quickly withdrew his want and casted "Lumos" then saw shards flying out of the castle.

It looked magnificent, like snow surrounding the castle. He left his broom suspended in the air to admire the view. He wondered what could have caused such an incident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

He'd been suspended there for nearly half an hour; the shards remained stagnant as if held by a force field. Then, he saw a green rupture of light after which the shards fell to the ground immediately. He rushed back to the castle, in the castle there were wands lit, but generally confusion shined brightest. Due to the lack of windows, the harsh autumn winds blew hard and strong into the edifice.

I walked to the sinks and muttered "Granfauentare", the sinks parted and a platform took its place. Spiralling down, the base lights came on. I step upon the glass platform atop the tranquil waters and the path lights up with each step I take.

I've avoided this chamber altogether for eight months, I make a left turn and take slow steps to the rooms. I pass Draco's, and then reach hers.

I touch the doorknob, still dustless… the entire place is.

Must be the inner workings of Dob-

"Potter- sir, welcome home sir," said Dobby enthusiastically.

Speak of the devil, I just nodded in reply.

"Can I get you anything sir?" he asked tilting his head.

"Some vodka would be nice." I replied nonchalantly.

"Immediately," he disappeared and re-appeared in two ticks.

"Thank you. You can leave for now," I said taking the cup and wove him off.

"Yes sir," he said snapping his fingers then dissipated into thin air.

I took a deep breath before turning the knob with my free hand; I took a gulp of vodka before proceeding.

I pushed the door open.

"Anthea…" I said her name chokingly as she stood there awaiting me.

"Mind passing me that quill…" she said with an outstretched arm.

I look around for one, pick it up and put it into her hand.

"Thanks," she said smiling then returned to work.

I sat carefully on the bed, nursing my drink as I watch her in profound concentration.

Then she said, "You're awfully quiet…. Come here." She said holding her hand out to me.

I put my drink down then take deliberate steps to her chair.

I take her hand in mine, it was solid.

I felt tears quickly rush to my eyes, I put her hand on my cheek…"God"

I crawled into her lap, felt her hand caressing my head soothingly… then I felt her put a chaste kiss on my neck.

"Harry! Harry! You down here?" called Draco running down the path.

"Master Malfoy, Potter sir is in Missis Reeds chamber," said Dobby bowing humbly.

"Guessed as much Dobby, guessed as much…" said Draco as he headed for Anthea's room.

"Hey Harry," said Draco as he pushed the door open.

"Bloody hell! Dobby! Dobby! In here quick!" said Draco with apparent exigency.

"Can you not scream…" said Harry clutching his head.

"Damn you! I thought you were dead you moron," said Draco.

"I can only wish…"he mumbled.

"Come on, let's go eat. Dobby made a feast, he must have missed you," said Draco standing up.

"You go ahead, I'm content here," he said staring at his mild illusion.

"Okay, I'll see you later," said Draco giving his friend some space.

And when the door was shut….

"Though you are an illusion, a passing moment in my state of debauchery… thank you," he said as he held her hand in his.

"Thank you for being a break from reality, from the bleakness and darkness of my soul," he said as he softly nuzzled into her nape, cosseted, from himself.

Harry found Draco in the lounge in front of the roaring fire with a double whiskey in hand. He made his way to the bar for a re-fill then sat by the piano.

A single note pierced through the stillness of the night, followed by a sonata serenaded by the crackling of the fire, then it ended, just like it began… on a single note.

He took a gulp of his drink then said, "It's only been eight months…. How am I going to live for the next eight decades…?"

"Just keep breathing and one day you'll stop having to remind yourself to do so…. It gets easier with time my friend," said Draco taking a gulp of his whiskey before continuing, "In time my friend, in time." Said Draco staring straight into the crackling fire.

**- End of Chapter 3 -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The yuletide season always lugged too many cliché's.

Mammoth pine trees and elaborate lights, the aroma of freshly baked cookies and eggnog, the sound of wrappers being ripped to shreds and squeals of delight a fulfilled wish lists.

Even the Slytherins succumbed to this.

Sadly however, to some its sole purpose was as an indicator. The indication of the ending of a torturous year and the beginning of yet another.

Christmas came, Christmas went. It came again and left just the same way it did every year.

As I stared out the window, snow falling on the cedars… I stopped to admire its beauty, I turned away and took another sip of my whiskey and winced at the strength of a thirty year old whiskey.

I saw no beauty in anything anymore, I could tell if it looked beautiful but I couldn't feel its beauty. But then again, I haven't felt in a long time.

In the background I can hear Dobby humming a happy tune putting up decorations and when I glance downwards I can see Draco flirting the pants off a Ravenclaw prefect, I shook my head.

We chose to deal with our loss in different ways. Me, I chose abstinence as for Draco… well you get the picture. But who's to judge, which is right and which is wrong.

But in spite of all the façade's and masks, she still remains behind them, never forgotten.

The much anticipated OWL's came in March and lasted till early May, leaving not much time for much else but books; not that Harry minded. Engulfing himself in a world of words, numbers and formulas. A world in which everything was controlled and it all made sense.

With an air of aristocracy they terrorized the school, not as in monsters with firearms but more to noxious murderous glares and icy vacant faces.

The fearless leaders of Slytherin; five consecutive years' holder of the house cup.

Today, the hustle and bustle of the school could be heard from the chambers. School was out, the building they all grew to love would be abandoned for the next two months. Draco could hear Dobby packing, shrinking and levitating items all through the chambers and in the midst of this chaos his friend was serenading it with a concocting of a new piece.

Soon they were ready to leave, so they headed down to the paddock with Dobby trailing behind faithfully with shrunken trunks filled with books and curricula.

Harry walked up to the magnificent creatures pulling their carriages and stroked their manes as they softened at his touch, "Yes, I know exactly how you feel."

Later in the carriages.

"What were you doing touching those therestrals?" asked Draco looking out catching view of their wings.

"We have a mutual understanding on certain topics," said Harry nonchalantly.

"Me don't like the horsies," said Dobby trembling.

"Dobby, you can see them?" asked Draco.

"Magical creatures can see all other magical creatures…" said Dobby as the carriage cam to a halt.

"We're here… Let's go Dobby," said Harry stepping out into Hogsmeade Station.

"Yes master Potter," said Dobby Following humbly behind Harry's swishing robes.

As Draco neared the therestrals, they gave him a good kick in the shin.

"Ouch! What the hell!" said Draco as he hopped around clutching his foot like a March hare.

Harry turned around and smirked.

"They can sense fear Draco, or did I forget to tell you that," said Harry as he continued on his track to the station.

"Dobby! Here NOW!" commanded Draco.

**- End of Chapter 4 -**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Welcome back Harry!" said Sirius hugging Harry who lightly patted back.  
"Hello Dad, Uncle…" said Harry.  
"Good to see you Harry, and may I ask, where Draco is?" said Lucius.  
"Right here," replied Draco, trying his best not to hobble.  
"And where are your manners," Lucius said elbowing Draco.  
"Uncle, mother…"as his mother was healing his leg.  
"Sirius, join us for lunch?" asked Narcissa Malfoy.  
"We'll take a rain-check, I think the young boys here need some rest," Sirius said putting his arm on Harry's shoulder.  
"Dinner then…" she said.  
"Dinner would be wonderful," said Sirius.  
"We'll see you then, Sirius, let's be going," said Lucius patting Sirius's back.

Harry sat back his room staring out of the window remembering the last time he was here.

/flashback/  
"Remember to get that file before you leave, we won't be back till next year," said Anthea leaning by the window.  
"Tell me why again?" said Harry doing as told.  
"Simply because our kind professors have decided to give us extra classes during the holidays," said Anthea as she continued staring out the window.  
"Now I remember…thanks for making the future look so bleak," said Harry begrudgingly.  
"Is it really that bad? We have the holidays to explore certain areas of our relationship…" she replied in a cool manner, a smile appearing across her face.  
"Certain areas, you say," said Harry as he dropped the things at hand and made his way to her side. "You mean areas like here, (kiss) here… (kiss) and here," he said as he kissed her senselessly.  
Flushed she pulled away, "You'll certainly score when it comes to comprehension."  
Holding his hand she continued staring out the window.  
"What's gotten you so fascinated?" he said pulling her into his arms.  
As she linked her hands with his she said,  
"Its been there for ages. We used to play there remember?" said Harry.  
"Yeah, and I was just thinking Love is like a tree."  
"How so? It can be chopped of anytime and just die but not a clean cut, but a rough one leaving it to rot itself away…" said Harry in monotone.  
"Aren't you ever the pessimist…what am I going to do with you," she said, looking into his emerald pools.  
"One of us has to be, life is a balance," he said staring back intensely.  
"You still haven't told me what I was to do with you," she said not breaking the eye contact.  
"Simple. You'll love me forever and ever, then I'll kill the bastard and we'll have two kids, live in Godric's Hollow and when we're old, have the grandkids around asking us to tell them tales of the glory days. And when we're all alone, we'll sit just as we are sitting now sipping tea knowing life has been good simply because we have each other," he said not blinking.  
"You have your redeeming moments, for all the rest when you are a first class prat," she said putting her head on his chest.  
"Like I said, life is a balance. Now…what were you thinking about other than the non-existent connection between love and trees."  
"Love are like trees, they don't die easily. It's a living thing…it thrives in the face of life's hazards, save one."  
"Which is…"  
/End of Flashback/

"Harry! What are you thinking about son?" said Sirius as he stepped into the room.  
"Nothing, just that…everything's the same around here," said Harry not tearing his eyes away from the window.  
"Always know Harry, this is the one place that will be yours. Yours, nothing is going to change till you make it," said Sirius putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Get some rest boy, we're expected at six," said Sirius leaving the room closing the door behind him.  
"Neglect…"whispered Harry to himself.

-End of Chapter 5-


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

'James + Lily' was what caught his eye.

As he entered the dining room, he spotted numerous familiar faces, namely his aunt and uncle Malfoys. Caught by surprise he paused for a second, before continuing.

"Uncle, aunt, dad…where's Draco?" he asked as he moved towards his usual spot on the 60' foot table.

"Right here," said Draco, appearing behind the fireplace.

"Now, now…sit down. Stubby, bring dinner," said Sirius and immediately food appeared on the table and wine in the goblets.

After a scrumptious dinner of roast veal, brussel sprouts and seasonal vegertables, deserts were served.

Between bites, a conversation was struck up.

"So, both of you do realize that you birthdays are barely a few weeks away," said Lucius Malfoy.

Both picking at their tiramisu looked up and shrugged.

"Well, us adults have decided that since you missed your sixteenth birthday, we'd throw a huge bash for both of you in compensation," said Narcissa Malfoy.

A spell of silence reigned till Sirius broke the silence. "Harry, what do you think?"

"I shall remain un-opinionated, let Draco decide," said Harry taking a sip of wine.

"I don't know. Frankly, a party never hurt but I still have a tonne of homework," said Draco taking another bite of tiramisu. Harry raised an eyebrow at this feeble excuse.

"Homework you say, I do suppose one month is too little time to complete it?" said Sirius in a _serious_ tone.

Draco smirked, "You never know, but I can burn midnight oil, it won't be a problem."

"It's set then, I'll get to planning," said Narcissa clapping her hands in delight.

Lucius and Sirius exchanged looks which plainly said - '_Women_'.

"Draco, care to join me upstairs," said Harry excusing himself.

"Of course," said Draco, then he excused himself.

"A PARTY! Woo hoo!" said Draco once they were in the confines of Harry's room.

"Did you really mean it about burning midnight oil?" said Harry staring out of the window.

"Yeah, don't you remember we have six feet worth of Potions essays, three from McGonagall and Flitwick, two from Binns and Trelawney and four from Sprout."

"Yeah, and seven scrolls of questions from Vector."

"And you were asking for extra credits? What do you have?"

"Let's see," as Harry took out a piece of parchment.

PotionsHow does Verisittium work, and how is it concocted side effects and cases in which it has been used

TransfigurationAnimagus - How does it work

Side effects

Rules and how it takes form

CharmsShield Spell, elaborate

History of MagicAn outline of the Goblin Revolution

HerbologyElements that enhance growth of plants

Ancient RunesAn outline on Stonehenge and how is it different from the muggle version

"That's your extra credit work?!" said Draco losing his cool for the second time that day.

"Yeah, Hagrid wouldn't give any and neither would Lupin," said Harry rolling the parchment and throwing it into the bin.

"Gave up already? Not that I blame you, your extra credit work was practically the ouline of next year's lessons outlines. The professors must have lost their balls," said Draco toying with a quill nearby. "So how's homework coming along?"

"Done. Don't give me that look," said Harry not turning around.

"I don't believe you," said Draco smirking.

With a flick of Harry's wand, the trunk opened leaving Draco agape.

"This seems more than twenty-seven feet worth of parchment. Oh no…you've got to be kidding me," said Draco as his eye caught on scrolls sealed with latex. Greens ones. Normal homework would be with…red.

"You finished your extra credits too?" shouted Draco in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Harry nonchalantly.

"When did you find time to sleep? To relax…"

"It was relaxing," said Harry shutting the lid.

"One man's meat is another's poison," said Draco still in shock.

"Well, I don't have to entertain bimbos and that saves me loads of time," said Harry smirking.

"I bet it did, but in a week you finished twenty seven feet of homework and I don't know, at least sixty feet of extra credit," said Draco, still holding his head.

"Actually I think its about ninety feet, cause of Stonehenge, I kept finding out new thing like, did you-"

Harry was cut off by Draco's lifting of hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks…I think I'll just get started with my homework…you know, like normal kids…" said Draco putting the quill down.

"That's a good idea, Drakie…"smirked Harry.

"Later Potter, we normal people need to complete our 27 feet of homework," said Draco leaving.

"At least you have 27 more…" said Harry moving to the study to find a book he was yet to read.

_-End of Chapter 7-_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

'James + Lily' was what caught his eye.

As he entered the dining room, he spotted numerous familiar faces, namely his aunt and uncle Malfoys. Caught by surprise he paused for a second, before continuing.

"Uncle, aunt, dad…where's Draco?" he asked as he moved towards his usual spot on the 60' foot table.

"Right here," said Draco, appearing behind the fireplace.

"Now, now…sit down. Stubby, bring dinner," said Sirius and immediately food appeared on the table and wine in the goblets.

After a scrumptious dinner of roast veal, brussel sprouts and seasonal vegertables, deserts were served.

Between bites, a conversation was struck up.

"So, both of you do realize that you birthdays are barely a few weeks away," said Lucius Malfoy.

Both picking at their tiramisu looked up and shrugged.

"Well, us adults have decided that since you missed your sixteenth birthday, we'd throw a huge bash for both of you in compensation," said Narcissa Malfoy.

A spell of silence reigned till Sirius broke the silence. "Harry, what do you think?"

"I shall remain un-opinionated, let Draco decide," said Harry taking a sip of wine.

"I don't know. Frankly, a party never hurt but I still have a tonne of homework," said Draco taking another bite of tiramisu. Harry raised an eyebrow at this feeble excuse.

"Homework you say, I do suppose one month is too little time to complete it?" said Sirius in a _serious_ tone.

Draco smirked, "You never know, but I can burn midnight oil, it won't be a problem."

"It's set then, I'll get to planning," said Narcissa clapping her hands in delight.

Lucius and Sirius exchanged looks which plainly said - '_Women_'.

"Draco, care to join me upstairs," said Harry excusing himself.

"Of course," said Draco, then he excused himself.

"A PARTY! Woo hoo!" said Draco once they were in the confines of Harry's room.

"Did you really mean it about burning midnight oil?" said Harry staring out of the window.

"Yeah, don't you remember we have six feet worth of Potions essays, three from McGonagall and Flitwick, two from Binns and Trelawney and four from Sprout."

"Yeah, and seven scrolls of questions from Vector."

"And you were asking for extra credits? What do you have?"

"Let's see," as Harry took out a piece of parchment.

PotionsHow does Verisittium work, and how is it concocted side effects and cases in which it has been used

TransfigurationAnimagus - How does it work

Side effects

Rules and how it takes form

CharmsShield Spell, elaborate

History of MagicAn outline of the Goblin Revolution

HerbologyElements that enhance growth of plants

Ancient RunesAn outline on Stonehenge and how is it different from the muggle version

"That's your extra credit work?!" said Draco losing his cool for the second time that day.

"Yeah, Hagrid wouldn't give any and neither would Lupin," said Harry rolling the parchment and throwing it into the bin.

"Gave up already? Not that I blame you, your extra credit work was practically the ouline of next year's lessons outlines. The professors must have lost their balls," said Draco toying with a quill nearby. "So how's homework coming along?"

"Done. Don't give me that look," said Harry not turning around.

"I don't believe you," said Draco smirking.

With a flick of Harry's wand, the trunk opened leaving Draco agape.

"This seems more than twenty-seven feet worth of parchment. Oh no…you've got to be kidding me," said Draco as his eye caught on scrolls sealed with latex. Greens ones. Normal homework would be with…red.

"You finished your extra credits too?" shouted Draco in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Harry nonchalantly.

"When did you find time to sleep? To relax…"

"It was relaxing," said Harry shutting the lid.

"One man's meat is another's poison," said Draco still in shock.

"Well, I don't have to entertain bimbos and that saves me loads of time," said Harry smirking.

"I bet it did, but in a week you finished twenty seven feet of homework and I don't know, at least sixty feet of extra credit," said Draco, still holding his head.

"Actually I think its about ninety feet, cause of Stonehenge, I kept finding out new thing like, did you-"

Harry was cut off by Draco's lifting of hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks…I think I'll just get started with my homework…you know, like normal kids…" said Draco putting the quill down.

"That's a good idea, Drakie…"smirked Harry.

"Later Potter, we normal people need to complete our 27 feet of homework," said Draco leaving.

"At least you have 27 more…" said Harry moving to the study to find a book he was yet to read.

_-End of Chapter 7-_


End file.
